Reality
by nejitenteji10sasu10
Summary: Please let me wake up. Please. Because this can't be happening to me... or to him. (Spoilers for Chapter 615. Proceed with caution.) Rated K just because. Labeled as Angst for a reason. Oneshot.


_This is just a dream._

It was just yesterday, wasn't it? When you held out a hand to me and welcomed me to our team? When you told me that I would never match up to you, like you were _so much better than me? _It was just yesterday when I said that I'd knock your lights out for saying that? Right?

And it was yesterday, too, when you and Lee passed the Chuunin exam, and you had this blank expression on your face. But I knew you, Neji, didn't I? I knew you were so happy and you just wanted to jump in the air, but you wouldn't... Wouldn't you?

_This isn't happening._

It was just yesterday, wasn't it? When I realized that I was in love with you? When I wanted to hug you and never let you go? It was yesterday when I decided not to, right? And I decided to just go on with my life and let you go on without me, to find some prettier, more suitable girl for a genius such as yourself, right?

It was yesterday when you told me you didn't believe in soul mates. And I also remember that you said you only believed in destiny. We argued about it, remember? All I know is that it was destiny for me to meet _you_.

_This can't be happening. This cannot be happening._

It _had_ to be just yesterday, when I fell down during training and you helped me up. I felt a million sparks rush up my hand into my brain.

It _had _to be just yesterday, when I neglected to eat breakfast _just_ when we had one of the most tiring trainings Gai-sensei had ever given us, and I fainted, and I fell into your arms. I felt like I had fallen into the arms of a superhero. _My superhero._

It _had_ to be just yesterday when I fell in love with you.

_No..._

And it's not today. It's not today when you're on the ground, not breathing and staring at me with those broken, lifeless eyes? Those eyes that sparkled even when your face was expressionless, those eyes that I thought looked perfect on you, those eyes that knew if there was anything wrong with me, if anything was worrying or bothering me... Those eyes that just never seemed to see how much I cared for you.

It's not today when I collapse into Lee's arms and sob uncontrollably, wanting to look at you and _not_ wanting to look at you, the horror and the reality crashing down on me that something terrible has happened, but I can't, won't, couldn't, believe it.

It's not today when I just kneel down and brush away the strands of hair that have fallen in front of your face, your beautiful, beautiful face. How could _anyone_ mar your beautiful face, Neji? People say you're emotionless, but I know you better.

_I always knew you better._

It's not today when I beg them not to take you away from me, when I feel like I've been rooted to the floor, when I just can't leave you like this, when I remember that I never told you how much you meant to me, how I could never know what our futures would be, how I would continue living without you...

Even if you never loved me back, I always wanted you by my side as I grew up, at least I had my best friend, my one love, _alive, in the flesh, breathing..._

With me...

It's not today when Lee brings me food every once in a while I stay at your side. It's not today when Sakura tells me that there's nothing she could do. It's not today when everyone pays their respects to you, and try to get me to let the medics bring your body away. It's not today when Hinata shows up, and hugs me, and I shrug her away.

I'm not being cruel.

I just don't want hugs.

I don't want pity.

I want you.

_Please let this be a dream. Please let me wake up. Please._

(*)

**Oh, my goodness. That was the saddest thing I have ever freaking alweknflwenwe. And sadly, I feel so accomplished. I made the writing a bit messy on purpose; this is completely in Tenten's perspective, and, quite obviously, if your one true love just dies all of the sudden, heck, even if someone really close to you dies, of course we find ourselves just blurting things out, emotional and all.**

**So anyway, here's my addition to the Neji-death stories. *sob* Why did he have to die?**

**R&R guys. :) **


End file.
